A Bubble Guppies Christmas Carol!
by watchfullkittycat32
Summary: Mr. Grumpfish is a grumpy old fish who hates Christmas. On Christmas Eve, an old business partner returns as a ghost and tells Mr. Grumpfish that 3 ghosts will visit him and show him why he should change his ways. Based on the beloved 1843 story by Charles Dickens.
1. Bah Humbug!

**A/N: Hey guys! Welcome to week 3 and the third and final Christmas story! Enjoy! :)**

Mr. Grouper was dead. Everyone knew that. His register had been signed. Even Grumpfish had signed it. Grouper was dead as a door-nail, that's for sure.

Mr. Grumpfish knew he was dead. He knew it very well. However, he did not cry when this tragic event happened. Despite the fact they were best friends and partners for many years, he did not cry and go to his funeral. He just went to work in the counting house they had both owned together.

You may be wondering why that is so. Mr. Grumpfish was very grumpy. The cold and heat never seemed to bother him. What did he care about so much you may ask? Why, that would be money. Money, money, money.

Now, let's begin our story. It had been about 7 years since Mr. Grouper had passed on. This day was a day that Mr. Grumpfish hated. It was Christmas Eve. He hated all the joy and happeniess brought upon Bubbletucky. The carols, the laughing, the giving, the getting. Oh, how he hated it!

Outside, the weather was the opposite of the joy. It was very cold, snowy, and foggy. The door was open to the counting house so Mr. Grumpfish could keep a close eye on his worker Mr. Langoustine. The fire in the fireplace was low and could not be bigger because the coal for the fire was in Mr. Grumpfish's room and Mr. Langoustine didn't dare go in. He just put on his jacket and tried to get warm. Suddenly, Mr. Grumpfish heard a cheerful voice.

"Merry Christmas Uncle Grumpfish!" said the voice.

"Bah Humbug!" said Mr. Grumpfish.

His nephew just laughed.

"Very funny! You don't mean that right?" asked the nephew.

"Sure I do! Why be merry? What's so special about Christmas? You're poor enough." said Mr. Grumpfish.

"Why do you need to be so grumpy? You're rich enough." said the nephew.

"Bah Humbug!" said Mr. Grumpfish.

"Come now uncle. I was only joking. Be happy it's Christmas!" said the nephew.

"Be happy? Listen here Goby, it's just a time of year for paying bills with no money. You're not any richer. Anyone who thinks that Christmas is joyfully and merry ought to have their tongues boiled." said Mr. Grumpfish.

"But Uncle!" begged Goby.

"But Goby! Celebrate Christmas in your own way and I'll celebrate it in mine!" said Mr. Grumpfish.

"You don't even like it!" said Goby.

"Just go away and leave me alone then! I hate Christmas!" said Mr. Grumpfish.

"Christmas gives me joy and and the warm fuzzy feeling. I have so much to love about Christmas. Not just the decorations and the presents but the people you spend it with as well. That's what there is to love about Christmas! God bless it!" said Goby.

Mr. Langoustine clapped at this.

"You make another sound and you'll get the pink slip!" said Mr. Grumpfish.

"Come now Uncle Grumpfish, join me tomorrow for dinner!" said Goby.

"I will do nothing of that matter! Hey Goby, answer me this. Why did you get married?" asked Mr. Grumpfish.

"I fell in love!" said Goby.

"You fell in love? Ha! How foolish! Good afternoon!" said Mr. Grumpfish.

"Come tomorrow for dinner!" said Goby.

"Good afternoon!" said Mr. Grumpfish.

"Why can't we be friends?" asked Goby.

"Good afternoon!" said Mr. Grumpfish.

"I'm sorry if I angered you! If I don't see you tomorrow then Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!" said Goby.

"Good afternoon!" said Mr. Grumpfish.

Goby hurried away laughing. As he left, 2 lobsters entered.

"Hello! We are here to collect money for the poor! This is Mr. Grouper and Mr. Grumpfish right? I hope you have money!" said the lobsters.

"Ha ha! Very funny! Grouper died 7 years ago! No money for you!" said Mr. Grumpfish.

"Come now, there must be money for the poor!" said the lobsters.

"Do you have prisons and workhouses? Are they up and running?" asked Mr. Grumpfish.

"Sadly, yes." said the lobsters.

Mr. Grumpfish smiled evilly at this.

"Do you not wish to pay?" asked the lobsters.

"Yes! Go away and leave me alone! I hate Christmas! Get out of my counting house!" said Mr. Grumpfish.

The lobsters nodded and left. The hours went by as the sky darkened and the weather got worse. Mr. Grumpfish heard carolers from time to time come by. Finally, it was time to let his worker go.

"Go on home now." said Mr. Grumpfish.

"Thank you sir!" said Mr. Langoustine.

"Be sure to be back bright and early tomorrow! No excuse for a holiday!" said Mr. Grumpfish.

"Yes sir!" said Mr. Langoustine.

He hurried away. Mr. Grumpfish decided to close for the night. He locked the door and walked down the snow-covered road. The fog had covered up the whole place but Mr. Grumpfish knew very well where he was going. He arrived at his house. On his door, he saw a familiar face that had never been there before.

"Grouper!" gasped Mr. Grumpfish.

Suddenly, the knocker returned to normal. Mr. Grumpfish shook off his nervous feeling and went inside. He entered his bedroom and started a fire in the fireplace. Hours went by. Suddenly, the bells in his house went off for no reason. This startled Mr. Grumpfish. He then heard the sound of chains being dragged. It seemed to come from his cellar. Now, downstairs. Now, up the stairs, Now, outside his room!

"Humbug!" said Mr. Grumpfish.

It stepped into his room. It was the ghost of Mr. Grouper! His orange skin was a light blue. He was transparent and his eyes seemed not to move. There were chains being held to him and attached to these chains were padlocks, safes, and locked metal boxes.

"What do you want from me? Who are you?" asked Mr. Grumpfish.

"It's me. Your old buddy Grouper." said the ghost.

"Sit down if you can." said Mr. Grumpfish who had suddenly be scared.

Mr. Grouper took a seat in the chair next to him.

"You don't believe in me." said Mr. Grouper.

"Of course not!" said Mr. Grumpfish.

"Why not?" asked Mr. Grouper.

"I don't know. Little things affect me. You could be some beef, a slice of cheese, or some gravy on whatever it is you are." said Mr. Grumpfish.

He held up a toothpick.

"Can you see this?" asked Grumpfish.

"Yes." said Grouper.

"How? You're not looking at it!" said Mr. Grumpfish.

"I can see it still." snarked Mr. Grouper.

"You're not real! You're just my imagination! Humbug! Bah humbug!" said Mr. Grumpfish.

Suddenly, the ghost let out a loud cry that shook the whole room! He unwrapped the bandage around his head and his jaw dropped! Mr. Grumpfish dropped to his knees at the ghost.

"Mercy! Mercy! What do you want from me?" asked Mr. Grumpfish.

"Do you believe me not?" asked Mr. Grouper.

"Yes! Yes! I do! Why did you come to me? Why not someone else?" asked Mr. Grumpfish.

"Everyone has a ghost come to him." said Mr. Grouper.

He suddenly cried out and shook at his chain.

"Why do you have a chain on you?" asked Grumpfish.

"Due to my greedy attitude, after my death, I was forced to wear these chains forever and forever. You are 7 times worse!" said Mr. Grouper.

"But you're so good in business!" said Grumpfish.

"Forget about business! Think about people! I am tormented most around this time of year because of the joy and happeniess about Christmas! You can be changed however. You have a chance." said Grouper.

"How?" asked Grumpfish.

"You will be visited by 3 ghosts. Listen to them! They will come tonight!" said Grouper.

"Thank you so much!" said Grumpfish as he tried to hug the ghost.

Mr. Grouper went over to the window and Mr. Grumpfish followed. They both looked out. Flying all around were wailing ghosts of people that Mr. Grumpfish had known in the past. They were forever miserable. Mr. Grumpfish was scared. He wanted to run away but he just watched. Suddenly, they all disappeared including Mr. Grouper. Mr. Grumpfish wanted to say "Humbug!" but now he could not for some reason. He just put out the fire and went to bed.

**A/N: Ooh! Who do you think will be the first ghost to come? How do you like the story so far? Leave a review! Come back tomorrow for more! Bye! :)**


	2. The Happy but Sad Past

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! :)**

The grandfather clock struck. It was midnight. In Mr. Grumpfish's room, he was awaken by a bright light shining through the curtains of his bed. Mr. Grumpfish awoke from his sleep and opened the curtains. He was shocked at what he saw.

There was a ghost. It looked like a little girl. She had long rosy hair that floated in the air. Her dress that she wore was white. She was glowing white and with the hair floating, she looked like a candle. Mr. Grumpfish had swore that this ghost looked familiar to someone else in the town.

"Who are you? Do I know you?" asked Mr. Grumpfish.

"I am the Ghost of Christmas Past. I do not believe we've met." said the ghost.

"Like the past of history?" asked Mr. Grumpfish

"No, your past." said the ghost.

Mr. Grumpfish saw there was a giant cap in the ghost's hand.

"Will you put that on yourself?" asked Mr. Grumpfish.

"Why do you want the light of your hope to change to go out? Part of you is what makes this cap exist." said the ghost.

"What's your business here?" asked Mr. Grumpfish.

"Your welfare." said the ghost.

The ghost put out her hand.

"Take my hand. We must go to your past." said the ghost.

He took hold of her hand but held onto his pajamas when she floated to the window.

"I could fall you know! I can't fly!" said Mr. Grumpfish.

She put her hand on his heart.

"Now you will be fine." said the ghost.

Together, they flew out the open window through the sky. The world flew by very fast. Mr. Grumpfish had to close his eyes. When he opened them, he was in a snowy field.

"Oh! I know this place!" said Mr. Grumpfish with delight.

He was filled with all the same scents and senses from the times he was a young fish. All the joy, happiness, hopes, and thoughts were becoming too much.

"I see your lip is shaking. What is that coming down from your eyes? Do you remember this?" asked the ghost.

"Remember it? I could walk blind down this place!" said Mr. Grumpfish.

"That's funny, you seem to have let it go so many years ago. Come, let's have a look." said the ghost.

Mr. Grumpfish looked cheerfully at all the things he saw. He knew every single thing. All the trees, signs, buildings, you name it, he knew it. Suddenly, children came running and laughing and shouting "Merry Christmas!" Mr. Grumpfish suddenly felt different. His eyes filled with color and his heart leapt for joy when he heard them. Why did he feel like that?

"They are just past memories. They cannot see or hear us." said the ghost.

Next, they flew on to a large boarding school. Mr. Grumpfish could see the children outside laughing and cheering as their parents collected them and took them to their homes. These sounds stopped after a few minutes.

"This school is not empty. There is one child neglected by all his friends and forced to spend his childhood here because of his father." said the ghost.

At once, Mr. Grumpfish knew who this was and began to cry. They went into the school. The place was dark and cold. They found a classroom where a young gray fish had his face buried in a book.

"Poor young child." said Mr. Grumpfish.

"Let's see another Christmas." said the ghost.

With a wave of her hair, the boy grew up and he was a fine young man. A little girl ran in and told Mr. Grumpfish something. They both ran out of the school happily.

"My sister got me out of the school by begging my father and saying that I'm kinder now." said Mr. Grumpfish.

They flew away and now they were in an office. The boss of the place called for Mr. Grumpfish and he ran in.

"Mr. Joyful! My old boss! He's alive again! He was like a father to me!" said Mr. Grumpfish.

"Time for the party!" cried Mr. Joyful.

Instantly, all the people came running in and dancing. What a delight! The men and women were all dancing together! The younger Mr. Grumpfish was sitting in a corner watching them dance. Suddenly, a big pink fish came over.

"Care to dance?" asked the fish.

Mr. Grumpfish blushed. He took his hands into hers and they danced around merrily. They also shared their first kiss together. After some hours, the clock struck 11:00 and the people hurried out.

"He was a good man. That's for sure. He made so many people happy around Christmas." said the ghost.

Mr. Grumpfish did not respond.

"Something the matter?" asked the ghost.

"Nothing. I wish I could see him again." said Mr. Grumpfish.

The ghost waved her hand and now he saw himself again. Now he was older. That same pink fish was there too. Mr. Grumpfish was surrounded by stacks of gold coins.

"You do not care do you? Mr. Joyful has died but you don't care to go to the funeral service. Another soul has replaced me to love and comfort me when I'm sad." said the fish.

"Who is it?" asked Mr. Grumpfish.

"A golden one." she replied.

"This dealing is even-handed. Nothing is on as hard as poverty. Nothing to help support the pursuit of money." said Mr. Grumpfish.

"You're scared of the world. It's altogether now and you think this is how you think of the world. You've changed over the past 10 years. Believe me, I've seen it." said the pink fish.

"If I have grown wiser, what then? I'm not changed to you. Am I?" asked Mr. Grumpfish.

"That contract was different. We were both poor in the beginning. You have changed. Not for the better." said the fish.

"I was just a boy." said Mr. Grumpfish.

"Your feelings do not say that. I could have helped you. We used to be one but then your money appeared. Now we are two. I can release you and I have thought of it." said the fish.

"Did I ever ask for release?" asked Mr. Grumpfish.

The fish shook her head.

"Not in words. You asked for it in a changed nature. Now, would you try and win me back?" asked the fish.

"You think I won't." said Mr. Grumpfish a bit hesitant.

"I wish I could think the other way. Why would you choose to love me and then toss me away for something like money? I see you have made your choice judging by how you've been for these years. I release you. We're done. We were nothing but a dream. Have a happy life." said the fish.

She raised her head high and crossed her arms and left.

"Spirit, take me home. I wish to see no more." said Mr, Grumpfish.

"One more event." said the ghost.

"No! No more!" said Mr. Grumpfish.

The ghost waved her hand and forced him to watch. There was a room. 2 little fish were playing with their toys on Christmas Day. A knock on the door caught their attention. It was their father. He was a big red fish. They ran over and hugged him. The pink fish came over and kissed him. It was the future of the pink fish.

"I saw a friend of yours today." said the red fish.

"Who?" asked the pink fish.

"Mr. Grumpfish. I passed by his counting house and I saw him. His partner had died and he just sat there with a grumpy face." said the red fish.

Mr. Grumpfish wanted to cry at this.

"Take me back!" said Mr. Grumpfish.

"Do not blame me! This is just what has happened!" said the ghost.

Mr. Grumpfish snatched the cap from the ghost.

"Take me back! Haunt me no more!" said Mr. Grumpfish.

He struggled to get the ghost under the cap. It took a bit but he got her under it. He could not shut out the light however. Suddenly, he was back in his room and he went to sleep.

**A/N: Do you know who this first ghost is? Who do you think will be the next ghost? Find out tomorrow! Bye! :)**


	3. The Poor Present

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! :)**

The grandfather clock struck again. It was midnight.

"Wait, midnight? Why was it midnight? Have I slept a whole day?" thought Mr. Grumpfish.

He opened the curtain expecting to see a scary ghost jump out at him. However, when he opened the curtain, there was no ghost there. He could however hear jolly laughter from the next room and from behind the door, there was light. He got up and went to the door.

"Enter Mr. Grumpfish!" boomed a voice.

Mr. Grumpfish opened the door and he stepped into his own room. Wait... his own room? It sure had changed. There was green like a grove all over the ceiling. Mistletoe, ivy, and holly hung from the ceiling. All around were lots of food like turkey, geese, meat, oysters, you can name it.

"Come in and meet with me." said the voice.

Mr. Grumpfish looked up. There was a giant guppy. He had blue spiked hair and wore a robe like Santa's only it was green instead of red. He had a youthful face like that of a child. On his head was a crown of holly.

"I'm the Ghost of Christmas Present!" said this person.

Mr. Grumpfish just stared at him.

"You've never seen me before, have you?" asked the ghost.

"I swear I've seen that face and hair before but no I've never seen you before." said Mr. Grumpfish.

"You never seen my brothers, have you?" asked the ghost.

"No, how many do you have?" asked Mr. Grumpfish.

"Over 800." said the ghost.

He suddenly smiled as he saw a mistletoe above the both of them. He leaned down and kissed Mr. Grumpfish on the cheek.

"Ewww! Why did you do that?" asked Mr. Grumpfish.

"Sorry, I thought you needed some love from a friend." said the ghost.

He got up.

"Are you going to teach me a lesson like the other ghost?" asked Mr. Grumpfish.

"Touch my robe." said the ghost.

Mr. Grumpfish took hold of it and suddenly all the food disappeared. They flew out the window and landed on the ground.

"Take a look at the present." said the ghost.

Mr. Grumpfish looked around. People were cheerful and happy and they all walked happily talking and laughing. Others were shoveling snow. The lights in all the houses were on all down the streets. Mr. Grumpfish could see shadows of happy people sitting down to eat a feast of turkey and other Christmas foods. In the back were decorated and beautiful Christmas trees that glittered. Some people were leaving the church after the service for Christmas Eve and heading home. They did not notice the ghost or Mr. Grumpfish at all.

"I would take a dinner like those everyday if I could." said Mr. Grumpfish.

"I would give it to a poor soul." said the ghost.

"Why?" asked Mr. Grumpfish.

"They need it." said the ghost.

"Why would you want to destroy a person's enjoyment in that way?" asked Mr. Grumpfish.

"Some people are not as lucky as others. There's someone like that you know." said the ghost.

"Like who? I know nobody who is poor." said Mr. Grumpfish.

"Oh really?" asked the ghost.

He snapped his fingers and suddenly, they were in front of a house. Mr. Grumpfish looked inside. He could see a family of snails. There was a father, mother, and 2 daughters. Mr. Grumpfish at once knew who they were.

"Mr. Langoustine?" asked Mr. Grumpfish.

"Yep, you underpay him so his family is very poor." said Mr. Langoustine.

He looked in. The tree was sitting in the corner. Not beautiful at all. There was popcorn for decorations and a star made out of cardboard at the top. He could see somebody coming down the stairs. It was a little snail boy. He had crutches with him.

"Who's that?" asked Mr. Grumpfish.

"That's Little Avi. He broke his leg and Mr. Langoustine could afford to get it fixed. " said the ghost.

"They don't have a lot to eat either, do they?" asked Mr. Grumpfish.

"Nope, not really." said the ghost.

They were right indeed. Their turkey was very small. They had to cut it very small and little pieces. It was certainly not enough for a family of 5. There were also small amounts of mashed potato and pudding. The family said grace and then ate. It wasn't long until they had finished.

"Merry Christmas to us all! God bless us!" they said.

"God bless us all!" said Little Avi.

Mr. Grumpfish suddenly felt a pain in his heart as he asked his next question.

"Spirit, please tell me. Will Little Avi live?" asked Mr. Grumpfish.

"I can see an empty seat at this table. Just a crutch with it. It's owner lost." said the ghost.

Mr. Grumpfish knew at once what that means.

"No, say he'll live!" he said.

"If you were a good person with a Christmas spirit and you were not greedy, maybe he will live." said the ghost.

Inside, they were all singing and laughing. Then, it went dark as they went off to bed. The ghost now snapped his fingers and they were at another house.

"Who lives here?" asked Mr. Grumpfish.

"A relative of yours." said the ghost.

They looked inside and people were laughing. Goby was one of them and so was his wife, Deema.

"My uncle says Christmas is a humbug as I live. He truely believes it." said Goby.

"Shame on him." said Deema.

"He's a funny guy. Grumpy but funny. I cannot say anything against him." said Goby.

"I don't like him." said Deema.

"I do. I feel sorry for him. I wish he would come for Christmas dinner. I told him about Christmas and I might have gotten him to like it." said Goby.

Then, he began to act like a donkey.

"Who am I?" asked Goby.

"You're Mr. Grumpfish!" said a child.

"Yes!" said Mr. Grumpfish.

Everyone clapped and danced. Then, they had tea and the lights went out. Mr. Grumpfish swore he could see something under the robe of the ghost.

"Look!" said the ghost.

He opened his robe and there were 2 miserable looking children. Mr. Grumpfish looked and gasped.

"This boy is Ignorance. This girl is Want. Beware them both! Especially the boy! He has doom written all over him!" said the ghost.

"Do they not have parents?" asked Mr. Grumpfish.

"Are there prisons and unions?" asked the ghost.

The clock struck. It was midnight. The ghost was gone. Mr. Grumpfish turned and he saw a hooded figure staring back at him.

**A/N: Dun dun dun! Who is this hooded figure? Who do you think was the Ghost of Christmas Present? What will happen next? Find out tomorrow! Bye! :)**


	4. The Depressing Future

**A/N: Hey guys! Here is the next chapter! Enjoy! :)**

The clock struck again. It was midnight again. The dark hooded figure apporached Mr. Grumpfish. Mr. Grumpfish got on his knees in front of the ghost. This ghost was very different from the first 2. He had a long big and long black robe that covered him head to toe. All you could see was a hand. A child's hand. His face could not be seen but Mr. Grumpfish could swear he saw the face of a child with some kind of goggles hidden in the hood.

"Are you the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come?" asked Mr. Grumpfish.

The ghost did not speak but he did shake his head yes.

"You're going to show me what the future will bring if I do not change. Is that right?" asked Mr. Grumpfish.

The ghost nodded again. Mr. Grumpfish could hardly stand up but he found the courage to do so.

"I fear you the most of these ghosts that came tonight. I am ready to follow you with a kind and thankful heart." said Mr. Grumpfish.

The ghost did not reply. He just pointed forward.

"Let's go. The night is waning and time is very special for me." said Mr. Grumpfish.

They began to walk forward. Mr. Grumpfish felt like the shadow was dragging him along. In the heart of Bubbletucky, merchants were eagerly rushing down the snowy streets. They stopped to listen to 2 crabs talking.

"No." said the fat one.

"When did he die?" asked the thin one.

"I heard it was last night." said the fat one.

"What's wrong with him? I thought he would never die." said the thin one.

"Heaven knows." said the fat one.

"What about the money?" asked the thin one.

"I believe he left it in his company." said the fat one.

"This funeral will probably be cheap." said the thin one.

They both laughed and walked on. The ghost then pointed to more people.

"Aren't you glad he's dead?" asked a man to a woman.

"I surely am." said the woman.

"No Christmas spirit at all. Such a grumpy and greedy man." said the man.

"At least everyone else here is happy. Except for one family." said the woman.

They both walked away mumuring.

The scene changed and now there were in a graveyard. A family of snails were mourning at a grave. The mother and the 2 daughters walked away. Standing by the grave was Mr. Langoustine crying with the crutches.

"Little Avi! He's dead? No! Spirit, I did not ask for it!" said Mr. Grumpfish.

The scene then again changed and now they were in a dark gray room. There was a bed in front of them. Somebody was under the bed.

"Who is this?" asked Mr. Grumpfish.

The ghost pointed to the head.

"I do not wish to uncover this person." said Mr. Grumpfish.

The ghost again pointed to the head.

"Please, Spirit, take me home." said Mr. Grumpfish.

The scene changed again to the counting house. Mr. Grumpfish looked inside. Everything looked different.

"What happened here? Where's all my stuff?" asked Mr. Grumpfish.

He then saw Goby inside. He was now running the counting house and treating Mr. Langoustine much better.

"Goby has the counting house now? Oh no, no, no! Take me home!" said Mr. Grumpfish.

The scene now changed to a graveyard.

"Why are we here?" asked Mr. Grumpfish.

The ghost pointed to a grave.

"Before I look, answer me this. Will what these shadows show happen or possibly happen?" asked Mr. Grumpfish.

The ghost pointed again.

"Was I the person in that bed?" asked Mr. Grumpfish.

The ghost pointed to him and then to the grave. Mr. Grumpfish looked at the grave. On it, it said his name!

"Oh no! That's not me! I'm not the man I was before! I will love and honor Christmas! Please Spirit! I can change! I have learned my lesson! Please tell me I can sponge out the words on this grave!" begged Mr. Grumpfish.

He grabbed onto the ghost and hoped for a change. Suddenly, the ground by the grave opened and Mr. Grumpfish was shoved inside by an invisible force.

"No! I can change!" he cried out as his coffin opened.

He closed his eyes as his fate came.

**A/N: Wow! That was pretty scary wasn't it? Who do you think was the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come? What will happen to Mr. Grumpfish? Find out tomorrow! Bye! :)**


	5. Merry Christmas!

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's the last and final chapter! I am sorry it's late but I hope you enjoy it anyway!**

Mr. Grumpfish landed on a wooden floor. It was his own floor! The bedpost and his room were too!

"I will live in my past, present, and future. The 3 ghosts will live inside of me. Oh thank you Mr. Grouper my old buddy!" said Mr. Grumpfish.

Then, he began to do something he hadn't really done in all his life until the night earlier. He began to cry. Not tears of sadness but of joy.

"What do I do? I feel like a cheerful child! A Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to everyone!" said Mr. Grumpfish.

He hurried into his living room.

"There's the door that Mr. Grouper entered! There's the chair he sat in! There's the window where the spirits outside were! There is where the Ghost of Christmas Past was!" said Mr. Grumpfish with delight.

He dashed to the window and opened it. The blizzard and fog were gone. It was sunny and clear. The sounds of bells and people merrily chatting as they went up and down the streets.

"Young boy! What is today?" Mr. Grumpfish called down to a little boy.

"It's Christmas!" said the boy.

"You know the meat shop down the street?" asked Mr. Grumpfish.

"Yes." said the boy.

"Please go buy me the biggest turkey there. I'll pay you a lot of money for it." said Mr. Grumpfish.

The boy nodded and hurried off. A few minutes later, he returned with it. Mr. Grumpfish thanked the boy and paid him with 2 bags of gold coins. He then called for a delivery service and sent the turkey to Mr. Langoustine. He got dressed and went down the busy streets. Many people passed by him and he wished them "a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!" Everyone replied with the same thing. They were all happy to see a change in Mr. Grumpfish. It wasn't long before Mr. Grumpfish found the same 2 lobsters who visited the day earlier.

"Hello there! Do you still accept donations?" asked Mr. Grumpfish.

"Sure. Why?" asked the lobsters.

Mr. Grumpfish gave them 3 bags of gold coins.

"Thank you very much!" they said.

"Merry Christmas!" said Mr. Grumpfish.

He then hurried along to his counting house and pulled on his old grumpy face. Mr. Langoustine arrived later than usual.

"Hello, what are you doing here at this hour?" asked Mr. Grumpfish with his grumpy tone.

"I'm sorry sir! It's Christmas!" said Mr. Langoustine.

"Come over here. I'm done with this. So now, I'm going to... raise your salary!" said Mr. Grumpfish with a now happier tone.

"Thank you sir!" said Mr. Langoustine.

"Now, run on home now!" said Mr. Grumpfish.

Mr. Langoustine then hurried away. Mr. Grumpfish closed up the counting house and headed home. Later that day, he dressed in his finest clothes and went to another house. He knocked on the door. The maid answered.

"Is the master at home?" asked Mr. Grumpfish.

"Yes, I'll get him." said the maid.

Goby came to the door. He was very happy at the sight in front of him.

"Bless my soul! Who is this?" asked Goby.

"It's me. Uncle Grumpfish. I've come for dinner. Please let me in." said Mr. Grumpfish.

Goby began to cry tears of joy as he hugged Mr. Grumpfish and pulled him inside.

Their family sat down together at the table and ate dinner. They had a wonderful party for the rest of the day. Mr. Grumpfish had not felt as cheerful as ever.

Mr. Grumpfish had no more encounters with any of 4 ghosts but he kept their lessons in his head and he stayed a cheerful and generous man. He also grew close to Goby and Mr. Grouper and became a second father to Little Avi. Little Avi observed this.

"God bless us, everyone!" he cried out with joy.

**A/N: That's another happy ending! Who was your favorite character? Who was your favorite ghost? What was your favorite part? Which Christmas story did you like best? Leave a review! Also guys, I'm done with Fanfictions for 2014! I'm going to take a break from stories now to enjoy Christmas break! Merry Christmas everyone and a Happy New Year! Bye! :)**


End file.
